


PART 3: FOREVER STUCK IN OUR YOUTH

by petitepos



Series: duality [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: bit of eunhae if you squint, just suju being nerds, lots of fluff, sungmin centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: My liver hates my gutsBecause I'm stuck on living in a dazeBottom shelf tequila coursing through my veinsGiddy, greedy, grin upon my faceI can't help it, I can't stop





	PART 3: FOREVER STUCK IN OUR YOUTH

Sungmin yells at the top of his lungs as the wind rushes past him. “Faster! Go Faster, they’re catching up!” He screams with joy when the shopping cart he's sitting in picks up speed when Kangin starts running faster. One last push and he's on his own, racing past the finish line and crashing into the old mattress that they had put against the wall. The other cart rams into his own, Kyuhyun shouting at Siwon for letting him go too late. Sungmin giggles and pats the younger on the head. “Better luck next time Kyu.” He takes a swig of the cheap tequila that he was still holding onto and jumps out of his cart. Most of his drink has spilled during their race, but he's probably had enough anyway. 

With a big grin on his face he waves away an angry Leeteuk, something about having to be responsible and being too old to do stupid shit like racing in shopping carts. Heechul just high fives him with an equally big grin on his face. The six of them walk back to the campfire they had made. Sungmin lets himself fall back into one of the shabby chairs they had set up around it and takes another sip. The rest of the night is spent telling stories of days past, wondering about the future or just looking up at the stars in silence. Donghae has fallen asleep with his head on Hyukjae’s shoulder, but they have all learned to just let them be. Some thing aren't meant to be understood. Shindong is poking the fire, trying to keep the flames going. Over in the corner Sungmin is perfectly happy just watching his friends, listening to Ryeowook sing a song he'd never heard before but that somehow felt familiar to him. The sun is starting to rise when Leeteuk announces that they should be going home. They all hum in agreement but nobody makes a move to get up. Yesung is the first to push himself up from his chair, but he stumbles and falls down. He curses and looks around the group before starting to laugh. Heechul swears at him and joins him. In no time all of them are laughing uncontrollably. 

Sungmin throws his head up and watches the sky turn pink as he throws back the rest of the alcohol. Maybe Leeteuk was right, maybe they are getting too old for this, but right now, that doesn't matter. He is not sure what being happy is like, but he is willing to bet it feels like this.


End file.
